


Robert's Rebellion (Collection of Fictions)

by orphan_account



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV), Robert's Rebellion (ASoIaF)
Genre: F/M, Robert's Rebellion (AsoIaF) - Freeform, head canon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-05-07
Updated: 2012-05-09
Packaged: 2017-11-05 00:00:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death, Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/399671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a small collection of my head canon one-shots. Some are amusing and some tragic. Some do not mix well with others and might condratict itself.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> here you go. all mistakes are mine, as i have no beta, but please point them out.

**Ashara Dayne**

 

When Lady Ashara Dayne heard of her brother's death, she had broken down crying. Her brother, her beautiful, strong, brave brother was not supposed to die. Arthur was the bravest, most loyal and best man Ashara had known, save for Lord Eddard Stark. 

When Lady Ashara Dayne heard that it was not anyone who had killed her brother, but the man she admired and loved, her already broken heart had shattered in a million pieces. Lord Ned, as she had affectionatly called him, and her were going to be married, he had promised her this before the war had began. 

Then Lyanna Stark had ran away with Prince Rhaegar. Ashara did not know who to hate more. Her Prince, the husband of one of her truest friends, who had broken his marriage, betrayed the woman he married and their children, for a Northern Girl. Or Lyanna Stark, the girl who was more beautiful than Cersei Lannister herself, who had too broken her betrothment, ran away with the Prince, and threw an entire kingdom into war. 

Then Lord Brandon Stark had gotten himself killed and Lord Ned was forced to marry Lady Catelyn Tully to honor the marriage arrangement between Houses Stark and Tully. When Ashara had heard the news, her heart cracked for the first time and she stared down at her belly, where her son was growing inside her. 

Her son and Lord Ned's. The child Ned had wanted to have with her and not with that Tully girl. 

 

It had been Lord Ned who brought Arthur's body back to Starfall, back to Ashara. She had not looked at him once in the entire stay of his visit, only accepting her beautiful brothers broken body and then she had rushed back to her chambers. 

There she had cursed Brandon Stark for all that was worth. Why had he have to introduce her to Ned and Ned to her? Why did he have to insist on them dancing? 

Ashara had known the moment she had looked into Ned Stark's eyes that he was the only man she would ever want to marry. They had danced the entire night and it had not taken long for them to court. Those of the court saw it of course, as did her father, who prepared to arrange a marriage between them. 

It would have been the single most happy marriage in the Seven Kingdoms and beyond. Lady Ashara Stark. She thought it had a beautiful ring to it. Southern and Northern mixed, like their children would be. 

Her daughters would have Ashara's dark curls and pale skin, but Ned's grey, northern eyes.

And her sons Ned's Stark looks, but Ashara's violet eyes. 

One daughter, his favourite, would favor the North entirely and look alike a Lyanna reborn. 

One son, her favourite, would favor the South and look alike a Arthur reborn. 

 

But now none of it would come. Ashara would have a bastard child, while Ned and Lady Catelyn would have beautiful Tully and Stark children that were kissed by fire, like their mother, and by ice, like their father. 

By the end, Ashara thinks, this thought was what shattered her soul the most. 


	2. Lady Cersei Lannister Baratheon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again hello. and have fun. all mistakes are mine, as i do not have a beta, but please point them out.

**Cersei Lannister**

 

Lady Cersei Lannister Baratheon's wedding was the grandest affair anyone had ever seen. It was celebrated with more gold and colors than even Princess Rhaenrys and Prince Aegon's births. She was marrying the newly crowned king. Robert Baratheon. The man who had thrown the kingdom into war, just to save his betrothed. 

Cersei had beautiful fantasies about the man she was marrying, much as she suspected every other lady at court had. What Cersei found out was that he was a pale imatation of the man she had heard all those stories about. 

He drank. He drank more than her uncle Kevan and wouldn't look at Cersei, no matter how much she flirted with him. 

Ever since Cersei was born she had been told to be the most beautiful woman in the Seven Kingdoms. Then at the Harrenhal Tourney Prince Rhaegar had crowned Lyanna Stark his Queen of Love and Beauty. It was the first time that Cersei was uncertain of her beauty, no matter of her Jaime's reassurance and kisses. Now also the King could not even look at his future Queen and Cersei was certain everyone had lied her entire life. 

Cersei was wearing a beautiful green dress, that brought out the Green in her eyes, and the Golden Lannister Cloak. Robert looked just as handsome, regal even, in his King's dress and Baratheon Colors. It was not a love marriage. Cersei knew this marriage just gave the Lannister House even more power and influence on the crown that even the position of the Hand had before. But nevertheless the ceremony was nice and sweet. 

The bedding however was the worst thing Cersei had ever known in her whole entire life. He had not looked at her, the whole way and when it was finally over, it was not her name he whispered, but of Lyanna-stinking-Stark. 

Cersei had never felt so humilated in her life. Later with three children, none belonging to Robert, Cersei was grateful for the marriage. 

Robert was too much of a drunken fool to think twice about Jaime's visits to her chambers and to think of his fair-haired and green-eyed children. He believed what he wanted and that was all. 

Cersei knew that her boy would make a wonderful king and she raised him as if he were the king already. 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voila and please review.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here is Catelyn.

**Lady Catelyn Tully Stark**

Lady Catelyn Tully was no more. Lady Catelyn Stark was born in her place. Catelyn Tully was a sweet, timid girl. Catelyn Stark was a Northern Wife and Mother. And it was Catelyn Stark who was waiting for her husband at Winterfell with Robb, her beautiful Tully boy, in her arms. When Eddard Stark, all solemn and dark, so unlike Brandon, rode in into Winterfell, Catelyn thought she might cry.

She had loved Brandon. They had been betrothed for many years, since Catelyn was two-and-ten and since Brandon was five-and-ten.  They were friends at first, but it had developed into more. It was so easy falling in love with Brandon.

He was charming, smart and funny. He made Catelyn laugh more than anyone had ever done. Brandon had defeated Petyr Baelish in her honor, but did not kill him, because of Catelyn’s wishes. Brandon had been everything Catelyn looked for in a husband.

They were to have wed once Brandon arrived at Riverrun. They would have wed in a beautiful ceremony and then they would have gone to Winterfell, where they would have raised beautiful children.

Then Brandon went to King’s Landing and demanded Prince Rhaegar’s head and all went south from there. Brandon and Lord Rickard had been killed, Eddard had been sent by Jon Arryn. Catelyn had not even protested when her father announced her to marry Brandon’s brother, it was her duty and Catelyn Tully had always done her duty as excepted.

Lord Eddard was a sweet man. He seemed to be as much a maiden as Brandon had been a woman-bedder. He had been gentle and had held Catelyn tight as she cried herself to sleep. Catelyn did not know why she had cried. She had been given a formidable husband, she would be Lady of Winterfell and raise beautiful children with Lord Eddard. She was thankful for his strong hand as he held her as she sobbed over lost loves and lost lives.

He had gone to war the next week. Two months later Catelyn discovered herself to be pregnant. Robb had been born in a dark night, no moon or stars to be seen on the sky, and he had been the perfect child. He was entirely hers. Tully in looks and personality. He was a calm baby.

Lord Eddard rode into Winterfell and his gaze fell upon Catelyn and her Robb. A smile graced his lips. They had kept contact over letter in the time he had been away, but Lord Eddard had never seen Robb in real life.

“He is beautiful.” He would tell Catelyn and she saw such pure and raw joy in his eyes, she thought she might weep. Robb took to his father immediately. He would stop crying whenever Lord Eddard took him into his arms, something Catelyn or the septa’s had never managed.

As much as Robb was a quiet baby, the moment he started crying it was like a siren wailing. The cries would start without warning and stop as quickly. Catelyn did not know what to do with Robb when he had started his wailing and it would take her, the septa and the masters hours at times to calm him down again.

As much as Catelyn wanted to deny it, Robb was not Lord Eddard’s only son. Little Jon. Jon Snow, Eddard’s bastard that he had brought with him from Dorne. Catelyn heard the whispers. Lady Ashara Dayne was to be the bastards mother.

When Catelyn heard the news of Lady Ashara’s death-by-her-own-hand, she could not help but feel a pang of sympathy for the boy who would never know his mother, if the rumors were true. Catelyn wanted to tell herself that she felt nothing for the boy.

He was older than Robb, so if Ned or anyone ever legitimized him, Jon would inherit Winterfell and not Catelyn’s own sons.

Most of all Catelyn hated Jon because he was the rememberance of a woman Catelyn would never know, but who for Lord Eddard was import in his life. Catelyn had grown to love Lord Eddard in so very little time that they were at Winterfell and Jon would mayhaps ruin her every dream and hope to a perfect life.

In the eyes of the North no such person as Catelyn Stark existed. In the eyes of the South Catelyn Tully had died the moment she put on the Stark Cloak. Catelyn did not exist except in the eyes of her husband and her children.

_Family, Duty, Honor_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> here you go. Elia MArtell

**Elia Martell**

 

Princess Elia Martell was not Prince Rhaegar’s big fairytale romance love. She knew this more than anyone in the kingdom. Princess Elia and Prince Rhaegar were friends, sometimes even the bestest of friends and Elia was so happy with her marriage.

Rhaegar was courtly, friendly and never pressed her to do anything she did not want. Rhaegar would be the perfect king once Aerys died and she would be his Queen.

When Elia saw the way Rhaegar looked at Lyanna Stark, the little wolf maid, she knew. She knew that Lyanna Stark was Rhaegar’s epic fairytale romance love. Lyanna Stark was without a doubt the most beautiful girl in the Seven Kingdoms. Not even Elia’s dear friend, Ashara Dayne, or even petite and fair Cersei Lannister could reach her beauty. Lyanna had a raw sorts of beauty. Raw and devastatingly attractive

Elia had warned Rhaegar that they would both be hurt if everything went badly, but had given him her blessing nevertheless. Why should she be the one to forbid Rhaegar another relationship when it was Elia, who had first had another man at her side?

When Rhaegar had crowned the wolf maiden his Queen of Love and Beauty everyone had looked at Elia in horror, judging her reaction. Elia had stayed silent, even a small smile hushed over her face. The girl herself seemed shocked as well. She glared at Rhaegar with icy grey eyes, but Rhaegar just rode on, not even looking back at both his Queen’s. It would be Elia who allowed Rhaegar to marry Lyanna and Elia, who befriended Lyanna.

 

But who Elia hated herself the most. Herself and Rhaegar. Why did they have to be so calm about courting another.

Elia had begged and cried when Gregor Clegane came to her quarters. Rhaenys was crying as the Mountain that Rides, ripped Aegon out of Elia’s arms and slammed him against the wall. Elia struggled against the strong arms that were holding her tight, yelling and screaming for someone to help her.

“No one will come, little bird.” Clegane said with a sadistic smile on his face. The man Elia had always warned Rhaegar would betray him and his family eventually. “You are alone here.”

“You monster.” Elia cried bitterly, panic fluttering in her chest. Her breath quickened and she twisted and turned in her captor’s arms to escape him. “You are a monster, Gregor Clegane. He was just a child.”

She clutched her daughter in her arms. Rhaenys looked up at her mother with large doe-like brown eyes, so much like Elia’s own. Elia watched horrified as her daughter too was taken out of her arms. She cried out when Rhaenys’ body slumped and the sword Clegane had run her through from behind was pulled out again.

_Again and again and again and again._

 

Rhaenys was her girl. She was the perfect mixture of Rhaegar and herself. Her own dark, Martell-eyes and bronze skin, but Rhaegar’s delicate features and silver hair. Rhaenys was polite and curtly, but displayed strong Southern Traits. Rhaenys would be a Lady somewhere and rule the castle there. She would be well-loved. Even at 5, Rhaenys was loved by the smallfolk and the lords and ladies at court.

Mayhaps, Rhaenys would marry a Tyrell, maybe the young Loras, or young Renly Baratheon. But probably she would need to marry Viserys. Her uncle, the boy who was so much like his father, King Aerys. Elia hated her good-brother. He was a mad man already, at 9 years old and Elia was sure that Viserys would be a problem later in life.

 

Aegon was already pure Targaryen with violet eyes, silver hair and long, slender fingers. He was a sweet, kind and quiet toddler. Elia would make Rhaegar marry one of Brandon or Eddard’s Stark Girls, if they should get one. Strengthen the bond between the North and the South.

All Elia knew about the Starks she knew from Ashara. Ashara, her beautiful lady-in-waiting and best friend. Elia knew that Lord Eddard or as Ashara called him Lord Ned was sweet, kind and loyal. He was a darling and would do nothing to harm a person. Ashara was so very in love with him and from what Elia had heard Lord Eddard was just as in love with her. Lord Brandon Stark was betrothed to that beautiful Tully Girl, Catelyn. Brandon was wilder and darker than his brother, but Elia had heard that the only girl he would ever love was his sister.

Elia had seen Lyanna and Brandon Stark interact with each other. She had seen the love and affection between the two Stark Children. It was pure and innocent, unlike the Lannister Twins Relationship, but therefore ever so much sweeter. Elia had watched them a few times over the years and every time had the feeling her teeth would rot at the sight of them.

Aegon would marry a Stark Girl and eventually be the King of Westeros, the Stark Girl his Queen and be the best ruler that Westeros had seen in a long time, even better than his father would be. Aegon would not want to be a knight, but read a lot, like his father, but swim like his mother. Elia would be the proudest Mother in all of Westeros.

 

****************************

 

Elia would die not remembering the past year.

Elia would die remembering only the happy times.

Elia would die thinking about Arthur Dayne, her epic fairytale romantic love.

Elia would die not even noticing 15 men raping her.

Elia would die a happy woman.

Elia would die and her murderers would not be brought to justice. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please review

**Author's Note:**

> please review.


End file.
